


It's Only Forever; It's Not Long At All

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Series: Laura and Her Boys [1]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Might Add More, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: "I'm flattered that you remembered that." Her smile dropped and she sighed, leaning forward in her chair. "Alright. Do you want the complete, blunt truth or do you want the cutesy, vague truth?"He gave her a pointed look and she nodded slightly, her voice dropping briefly to a whisper, "Yeah, I guess that was pretty obvious."She took a slow, controlled breath in, holding it for a few seconds to steel her nerves; she let it out in the same slow, controlled manner. She did this a few more times before she locked eyes with him and spoke without hesitation, knowing full well that he wouldn't be happy with the full truth, once he got it out of her."I don't want Max to be my sire."
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laura and Her Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809178
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	It's Only Forever; It's Not Long At All

"Drink?"

The bottle of wine hung limply from his fingers; she ached to agree, to take the bottle and drink the liquid within, even knowing exactly what was inside. Her green eyes flicked to his own ice blue ones and she once again ached, though it was a different kind of ache. She lightly shook her head; he frowned and she was quick to explain.

"I don't really drink."

His frown only deepened. His eyes caught his second's.

"Out." There was a brief gesture of his head to the entrance of the cave. His second frowned but herded the other two boys out, giving her a quick look before disappearing after them. She knew she should probably be worried, scared even, but she wasn't; she felt safe, just as she always had from the moment she'd met him.

He set the bottle on the table, and stared at her, studying her. It took every once of her self control not to squirm under his eyes.

"Did I do something?"

She blinked quickly, a small frown slowly working it's way onto her face.

"Are...you asking if you did something wrong?"

He nodded once.

"No, you did nothing wrong, at all."

"Are you worried I'm trying to drug you?"

A surprised laugh was ripped from her, causing her body to shake spastically. She shook her head vigorously as she tried to calm down.

"No. Fuck, David. No, I don't think you'd drug me." She still had a light smile on her face.

"Then why won't you drink from the bottle? And don't tell me it's because you don't drink. You told me a couple of weeks ago that you're partial to Screwdrivers and White Russians." His icy eyes stared at her, trying to see into her soul.

"I'm flattered that you remembered that." Her smile dropped and she sighed, leaning forward in her chair. "Alright. Do you want the complete, blunt truth or do you want the cutesy, vague truth?"

He gave her a pointed look and she nodded slightly, her voice dropping briefly to a whisper, "Yeah, I guess that was pretty obvious."

She took a slow, controlled breath in, holding it for a few seconds to steel her nerves; she let it out in the same slow, controlled manner. She did this a few more times before she locked eyes with him and spoke without hesitation, knowing full well that he wouldn't be happy with the full truth, once he got it out of her.

"I don't want Max to be my sire."

He stilled as the words registered in his mind. Then his eyes narrowed and he glared at her, sitting straighter in his wheelchair.

"Explain." The demand was sharp, angry; she'd been expecting it but it still hurt to hear the distrust directed at her.

She sat back in her own chair, her body language relaxed even as her mind whirled with the millions of different ways this conversation could go; none of them worked out the way she longed for.

"I know what you and the boys are. I know that Max is the Head. Sidenote: I hate him. I know exactly what is in that wine bottle and if you plan on turning me, then turn me." Her eyes narrowed, her body becoming slightly tense. "Don't try to trick me with Max's blood. If I'm going to be a vampire, I don't want _Max_ to be my sire. I want _**you** _to be my sire."

He was staring at her again; not quite glaring anymore but it was still too intense to be looking. She couldn't handle the silence so she continued to dig her own grave; might as well tell him the whole truth, she did say she would.

"I'm the Frog Brothers' 'little' sister. I'm just a year younger but hell if they don't hold it against me. We aren't exactly what you'd call 'close', as they don't believe in girls hunting vampires, but they were 'kind enough' to teach me how to protect myself. Us meeting wasn't a coincidence. I had originally planned on proving to my brothers that I was worthy of being a hunter like them.

"Clearly, things changed. I mean, you guys are dangerous, and you kill, blah blah blah. I just found out that I didn't give a fuck. I like you guys. You're cool and you never treat me like I'm beneath you just because I'm a girl; hell, you never treat me like I'm beneath you at all. Gotta tell you, it's fucking nice to be a part of a group that treats you like an equal, and not like you're a mistake just because you were born with a vagina."

She scowled briefly before shaking her head and continuing on. "My brothers are assholes, but that's nothing new, least not to me. What was new was that...the more I got to know you guys, the more I realized that if you offered to turn me, I'd jump at the chance. I want to be like you guys. I want to be a part of the group, I want to _belong_ somewhere and you guys...You make me feel like I belong, like I'm wanted, and valued."

David was silent when she finally finished speaking. He simply stared at her for a long time.

"You came here several weeks ago to kill us...but instead, you want to join us?"

She chuckled quietly. "Sounds ridiculous when you put it like that, but yes. I want to join you. But I refuse to have the moron that is Max as my sire."

The corners of his mouth twitched, as if he was fighting a smile. "You want _me_ to be your sire? Feed you my blood? Or bite you?"

A light blush dusted her cheeks. "As much as I'd love to be marked by you, would even wear it proudly, I feel it'd be better to go with an exchange of blood."

His icy eyes darkened when she spoke and she fought against her blush darkening. From one blink to the next, he was out of his wheelchair, and towering over her, breathing erratically. She looked up at him in surprise. _This is it. He's going to kill me._

"Stand up."

His voice was clipped, almost strained; she was confused, though she didn't hesitate to obey him. Her heart was starting to beat faster, but she wasn't afraid; on the contrary, she'd avoided being so close to David for weeks because his presence sent her reeling; now was no different. She avoided looking into his eyes now, worried of what she might do if she looked; he didn't like that, if his growl was any indication; she shivered at the sound, warmth pooling in her gut. She felt fingers grasp her chin, firm but not painful; she wanted to resist but was helpless to, allowing him to drag her head back so he could meet her eyes. His blue eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them and the hunger that resided there made her breath catch in her throat.

She wasn't sure who moved first but soon, she felt his lips pressing firmly against her own. His lips were impossibly soft, and cool to the touch, and his stubble just lightly scraped her; she found she didn't mind. Then his tongue was probing at her lips and with a soft moan, she opened to him; his resounding growl sent a pleasurable shiver down her back. She felt his hands on her thighs and with a tug, he'd pulled her feet off the floor; she didn't hesitate to wrap her legs around his waist. He slid a hand in her hair and used it as leverage to tilt her head back a little more, granting him better access to plunder her mouth; she could only moan and give as good as she got.

She felt her back hit the soft bed in the cave and reluctantly released him when he began to pull away. In a flash, they were half-naked and he was between her legs. Instead of resuming their heavy make-out, he stared down at her for a moment, then sat up a bit more. She watched his eyes change and canines lengthen to fangs; he was beautiful and she wasn't afraid. She watched as he raised a hand to his throat and, using one of his 'claws', cut a small slit on his throat, near the crook of his neck, barely an inch long. When blood began to ooze from the cut, he wrapped an arm around her back and gently urged her up, leading her mouth to the cut; she didn't even hesitate. He groaned low in her ear as she began suckling at the wound; she was surprised at the taste. She was well aware that human blood tasted metallic, copperish even; David's blood was vastly different. It was sweet, like milk chocolate, with the slightest hint of a spice, almost like cinnamon; it was delicious.

She pulled away just as she felt the blood work it's way through her system, a high like nothing she had ever felt taking her over. His lips connected with hers again and she was lost to the sensation of being with him. She knew that when they were done, the boys would come back and he'd leave her in the bed to sleep, while he slept in the cave. She knew that when night fell once more, they would take her out, teach her to feed. And she knew, like with everything else tonight, she wouldn't hesitate. She was ready to be a vampire, ready to spend eternity with them. After all, it's only forever; it's not long at all.


End file.
